Blissfully Content
by paramdell
Summary: The morning of Naruto and his best friend. Their personalities harmonise in a way that is meant to be fluffy. Reviews will help me work on my fluff.


**Just a cute oneshot with an OC who I think is deserving of Naruto. :P**

Kana cracked open an eye groggily, pissed at the sunlight that was cheerfully streaming through her half open curtains. Sitting up, she checked her alarm clock and grinned; it was only coming up to eleven, and she had the entire Saturday ahead of her. Reaching out for her mobile that always lay next to her pillow, she punched in Naruto's number and waited for the blond to pick up.

It took a while for the Jinchuuriki to answer his phone, as he kept it under his pillow, and with both eyes barely open, he fumbled trying to find his vibrating mobile. Finally locating it, he flipped it open and managed a groggy, "'ello?"

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing still asleep?" she asked, pointedly ignoring the fact that she had woken up a mere minute or so ago. It was different in Naruto's case; the guy was nearly always up before ten.

"Sorry Kana-chan, I was up 'til two texting Sakura," he mumbled, wishing he could just go back to sleep. Silence greeted this revelation. "Kana? Uh... Kana, are you there?" His only reply was the constant tone that indicated that Kana had hung up. Deciding not to think about it, he flumped back on to his pillow and felt the lull of a blissful sleep beckoning him once more...

Maybe not. It had to be ten minutes, at the most, before he was disturbed again, this time by the sound of his door being flung open, and then slammed shut rather loudly. He was worried for a fraction of a second, before he felt the heat of a small body beside him, and the faint scent of vanilla.

"Kana?" he slurred, not even bothering to open an eye. He was answered with small shake of his shoulder.

"Wake up! Naruto, tell me what Sakura's been saying!" He could almost hear the pout in her voice.

"Later..." he grumbled, turning on his side, so his back was now to her.

"No! Now...please?" her voice was tinted with the slightest amount of her innocent, cute girl tone, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her looking at him with her green-brown orbs pleadingly, pupils dilated in a master mind trick that he had yet to figure out, as he knew she would be.

"Fine..." he said at length, shifting himself into a sitting position, and handing her his phone as he did so.

"Okay, let's see what that bitch's been saying to you."

Kana opened up his inbox, and got through the first text with her brows furrowed, a look of discomfort apparent on her face.

"Oh, it's no good! I can't read a thing without my contacts in!" she cried.

"Here," Naruto said, getting up and walking to his chest of drawers. "You left a pair here a while back." He came back to the bed with her glasses held out in one hand. She accepted them with a smile, and then returned her focus to the texts. Being the avid reader that she was, it took only minute or so before she was finished with his conversation with Sakura.

"Well, that proves it. I'm going to have to go and teach her a lesson..." she finished this with a menacing crack of her knuckles. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Don't be silly, you're not teaching anyone a lesson. And she didn't mean any harm," he said, taking his phone off her.

"Naruto, using you every time Sasuke rejects her _is _harm! She needs to realise that you're out of her league! She needs to wise up! Seriously!" Naruto could sense that she was getting worked up, and so he slipped his tanned arms around her waist and pulled her down into the bed. Burrowing his face into her dark curls, he mumbled something along the lines of, 'Worry too much.'

"I do _not_ worry too much," she grumbled, but allowed herself to snuggle into his chest, a content smile flitting across her face.

"How did you get here anyway?" he asked.

"I ran," came her off hand reply.

"You ran? To my house... in your pyjamas?" she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Well... yeah. I needed to see what Sakura was bothering you about."

He smiled once more, and hugged her tightly. They lay in that position for a while, and Naruto could feel sleep returning to him for the second time that morning, and as he was at the brink of dozing off, his stomach rumbled loudly, as though protesting to be taken care of.

"I'll go get breakfast started," Kana informed him, hopping out of the bed. She made it to the kitchen before Naruto called her back.

"What?" she asked, standing in front of him with one hand on her waist. He had propped himself up on his elbows, and was staring at her expectantly.

"Get yourself warmed up first." He knew that her pyjamas, which consisted of a tank top and silk shorts, was not about to keep her warm in this autumn weather. "I washed all the clothes that you had left here since summer, so you can go pick something out."

She grinned at him, and couldn't resist skipping over to him and planting a soft kiss of his forehead. She made her way to his laundry room, calling out, 'You're the best, Naruto!' as she did so.

'Yeah,' he thought to himself, the warmth of where her lips had made contact with his forehead fading, 'I know.'


End file.
